Unnoticed Ally
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: In WWI and WWII, Russia wasn't taken over due to a few factors. One being the sheer size of the army and the cold that destroyed the armies not used to it. So how does Jack tie into this? Rated for mentions of war. Oneshot.


An Unnoticed Ally

In WWI and WWII, Russia wasn't taken over due to a few factors. One being the sheer size of the army and the cold that destroyed the armies not used to it. So how does Jack tie into this?

"The world had seen a great many wars. Perhaps the most devastating were the World Wars, though World War I was called the Great War until World War II. One of the countries involved in both wars was Russia. Russia dropped out of the WWI in 1916 due to a revolution at home, and they could not spare any supplies or men at the front. They were not prepared to fight two wars, so Russia dropped out. Before it dropped out however, the Central Powers did try to take over.

They never did. You want to know why?

The Spirit of Winter himself- Jack Frost.

Now, keep in mind, this was before he became a Guardian. He did have fun, sure, but wars can damage even the strongest of mind.

Russia was one of his favorite countries, as they didn't mind winter too terribly much. Siberia was another favorite, but more of for letting out his emotions.

So threatening these two places was definitely _not_ okay in his book, especially if you harmed the children. So, Jack did what he did best.

He froze things.

Now, before you get all appalled, I wish to say this- _**no, Jack Frost did not kill human beings**_. While not always the Guardian of Fun, Jack was one of many winter spirits, but the only Spirit of Winter. He brought winter and did the fun part of the job. The other spirits took care of the rest.

No, instead, he froze fires, tents, and other essential utensils for surviving winter. Then he brought harsh blizzards and hail storms, preventing the unprepared armies from taking over his favorite places.

(Well, some of them. He still felt at home at his pond in Burgess, and Canada and Alaska were pretty great, not to mention the North and South poles.)

And so, Russia was not conquered in the Great War, as it was called at the time.

It was only about two decades later that WWII broke out.

And Jack went full out with his winter weather.

No one noticed him. No one saw, heard, nor touched him, not until little Jamie Bennett would see a snow bunny run around his room and a snowflake would fall on his nose.

That didn't mean they couldn't feel or see the weather, though.

And when Britain was going to be attacked by a huge storm, Jack spent much of his power redirecting it away from the island, as it was a large storm and endangering an ally of his favorite places.

Then WWII ended, with the Allies victorious. No one thanked him- no one could. No one knew that it was he and the other winter spirits who had used their season to help them- whether it be by freezing the enemy or burying comrades in snow.

People have often said winter was the season of death. It's not, really. Winter is the results of one person dying- winter is the funeral and after effects of death.

And honey, in war, people fall like dominoes.

Jack Frost was an unnoticed and unthanked ally for the Allies, along with many other winter spirits. They did not mind, tough it added another brick onto the wall surrounding Jack's heart.

(And let it be said that in the winters after the wars, the kids had the most they've had in a very long time, courtesy of Jack. Many of the children had stopped believing in the Guardians, but with every place Jack was able to visit, the lights on North's globe in the North Pole grew drastically in number. Not one of them could see Jack, but seeing the kids who had never known anything but war smiling and enjoying the snow was enough to make him smile and was worth the occasional being walked-through incident.)

So, I guess what I'm trying to say here, is thank you, Jack. If not for you and the other winter spirits, I doubt that those wars would've turned out the way they did. Thank you Jack, for supporting us, even though we couldn't support you at the time."

"The sentiment is appreciated," a voice echoed from the hole that served as a window in Estella's hidey-hole, making her jump.

"Jack! Come on in," Estella invited, the winter spirit taking up the offer of the 17 year old.

"So, what in all the realms made you write that?"

"Well, it was a mixture of school and simply putting two and two together, really."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Seriously? She had guessed all that just from a few measly "facts" from a book and knowing him for about three days total?

"Yes. You spoke aloud," the teenager teased with a hint of a smile on her face, just as Jack had a shocked one before hiding it by sticking his tongue out at the girl.

"Three hundred and eighteen going on four," Estella joked, gaining a laugh out them both before Estella handed Jack the paper in a plastic folder.

"Here you go."

Jack looked down and saw something that made him smile.

The cover page simply read _To the Unnoticed Ally: Thank You_.

**A/N:… So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and reasoning. Everything else belongs to their correct owner, which isn't me.**


End file.
